All Tied Up
by jada3012
Summary: In the Hunger Games, Clove and Peeta killed each other. There was only Katniss and Cato left. They were about to have one last fight when Katniss felt something heavy across her head. She wakes tied up in a room, with none other than Cato in the same situation. What happened? First time writing a story. I hope it's okay. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome people of the world wide web! This is my first story, and my first chapter... I hope it's ok... Well anyway I thought it would be fun to try and write something. :) Tell me if you like it please! (It's short I know... If you guys want to read this story I'll make longer chapters ) x x x**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story or it's characters, Suzanne Collins is the owner of The Hunger Games**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I can't believe I am actually stuck in this situation. I was supposed to either win or die, but no the president wouldn't miss a chance to screw up my life, and with that what's left of my dignity. Where am I, in limbo or something?

The huge body at the other side of the room starts to stir.

I woke up maybe an hour ago and realized I was in a sort of dark and cold room. On a very thin mattress and tied up. I can't really complain about the mattress after sleeping on tree branches for the past 2 weeks, but even in district 12 it was comfier. And that's saying something.

I've been trying to remember how I got here and where exactly here is... I remember Peeta, the other district 12 tribute dying whilst fighting with Clove, the girl tribute from district 2... they killed each other... I didn't really know Peeta that much, he saved my life once when I was starving and was only 11, in a different situation we probably would have become friends. I hope he's in a better place now.

After that, I remember fighting with my enemy Cato, the other district 2 tribute. And suddenly I felt something heavy hitting me across the head, just before I blacked out I heard a loud thump a couple feet away from me and a capitol voice announcing something... What did he say... Something about as a warning...no...NO VICTOR!

He said that there would be no victor! Well then where am I, and why am I not dead? I turn to look at the other person in the room... I can guess by his size he's a man, I can see he has golden hair... Who has golden hair?... He really starts to move. He grunts, and in a rough voice says "What the FUCK?" And now I realise. It's none other than Cato. The guy that tried to kill me, more than once, is in the same room as me. And I'm tied up. If I stay quiet he might not realise I'm here. That's when it hit me, he was struggling with his arms, he was also tied up! Suddenly he snaps his head my way!

"Who the fuck is there?" my enemy says angrily.

I hesitate to answer but end up saying my name trying to keep my voice confident. I still can't show him he scares me. I don't know what's happening but I'm pretty sure this is Snow's doing...meaning I haven't finished playing the capitol's games.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I would like to say a HUGE thank-you to the people that reviewed, Favorited or followed my story! THANK-YOU very much. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I'll try to update as often as I can, but this year is a really important school year, technically it's my last before university. I live in France and I guess it's the equivalent of my last high school year... so yeah... It has to be my priority... but I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**[by the way Ferus is latin for ferocious, brutal, fierce so I thought that it would be a good name for Cato]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Fire girl huh?! Wait until I get these fucking things off my arms and then I'll crush you to dirt where you belong!" says Cato.

Just when I was about to answer a door in front of me opens. I know who it is. Only one man could smell like that sickling smell of blood and roses. Snow!  
The old but terrifying man walks in and bright lights come on. I can see the room a lot better now. The walls are dark and made of a sort of metal. The room looks cold. Apart from the bed (can I even call it a bed?!) that district 2 boy is occupying and my own the room is empty.

"Well hello Miss. Everdeen, Mister. Ferus !" says the President

"Hello President. I was wondering, would you please tell us what happened? And why we are here please?" I ask, trying to keep my anger in control and with a polite tone. I know what he could do if I don't "behave".

"Ahh! Yes dear. You are now my prisoners"-haven't we always been I think-"your behaviour in the games didn't entirely please me, the stunt after the little district 11's death for example, so I have decided on there not being any victors this year. Now, I can imagine the positions you are in must be quite uncomfortable, being tied up... so I will release you and move you to a more...pleasant room." Cato was about to say something when Snow continued "However..."-I saw that word coming-"you must not kill each other."

At that Cato and I growl at the same time. The President chuckles and says:

"You will be sharing a room. I will not be a bad host if you are good guests."  
Oh so we're guests now huh? I thought we were prisoners. And I have to share a room with that BEAST! Arrrgghhh!

"I am not sharing a room with that rat without killing her! There is NO way!" says a furious Cato.

"Don't call me a rat you fucking disgusting BEAST!" I answer, I'm starting to boil in my anger.

"Ohhhh the little fire girl swears,trying to be a big girl huh?How cute!" He retorts.

"Now now, no need to shout. You will be sharing a room together, and you will not kill each other either. And I know that because it would be very misfortunate if an accident would happen to your families, wouldn't it?" Snow intervenes. And I have to admit that what he said shut me up. He threatened my family. Meaning he threatened my Prim... my little duck... I'm going to have to do as he says. What surprises me the most is that it shut Cato up to. I didn't think he could have feelings.

"I knew you would agree My men will come to release you in about half an hour. See you soon." continues Snow while smiling a horrible smile... he knows he has won.

The man I hate leaves... leaving me to my thoughts about my home, my loved ones... will I ever get to see them again? Prim,Gale,even my mother... I wonder if they know I'm alive? Maybe if they think I'm dead they can grieve and move on... I did kill people in the games... maybe they see me as a monster and won't want to see me anyway... I have to stop thinking about this. It makes me vulnerable. And being Snow's prisoner already, I shouldn't show him any more of my weaknesses.

I forgot I wasn't alone. Until I heard Cato muttering something on the lines of 'that son of a-'. The guards just entered the room. There are 6 of them. I'm kind of flattered that they think they need that many armed people to control us.

They don't say much, they just untie us and lead us out of the room and down a hallway. I don't know how long I was tied to that bed in that room but my back and legs are aching. I try and stretch them as I walk.

They lead us in front of a door that they open with a card.

The room is surprisingly nice. It has a fully equipped kitchen, with a mahogany dining table. There is even a living room area with a television. It's well lit, and the room's walls are a soft beige colour and furnisher is brown.

The guards leave. First thing I do is rush to the door in hope in might not be locked and I can escape. But it is. Obviously. I sigh.

"Of course it's locked, stupid. You really are dumb aren't you." says Cato.

Why can't I kill him? I'm fuming. Arrrggghhh. He's so annoying. I have to get away from him before I do anything I'll regret.  
There is a door next to the television. So I decide to open it. And that is something I shouldn't have done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I am sorry I didn't post anything sooner and that I didn't answer to your reviews... I'm a bad person... You are allowed to shout at me! I won't make any promises for when I update, 'cause I won't keep them that's the politician in me (sorry bad joke...I should refrain of making them, but I can't be bothered). As an excuse (that is not good) is I live in France and this is what I guess would be my last year of High School so I have REALLY big exams at the end of the year, and the whole year is kind of really important. I need to pass it to be able to go to university next year... Anyway yeah my excuse is school work... I could go on and on about my life but you must be thinking "Oh shut up already." I talk too much, but I like talking... Anyway yeah... I am going to stop now. **

**The "action" scene in this chapter is a bit crappy because I don't know how to write action scenes. And I think I abuse of " ... " (I don't know what that punctuation is called) , I'll try to use that less in the future. Unless you like it.**

**Anyway here is chapter 3! :)**

**x x x**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

As soon as I open the door I regret it. Inside is a dark room and I hear a loud growl and two striking grey eyes piercing through the darkness and coming nearer to me. I spot a vase on the side and I quickly grab it and smash it so I can use it as a sort of weapon.

I do realise that it is useless against my new enemy... a mutt... I stand ready to fight back when I recognise the eyes before me...

"Dad?!" I ask desperately.

The mutt jumps forward! I know it's not really him... I was in the games and saw all the others but I can't bring myself to defend myself. The mutt jumps on me knocking me backwards and starts biting the flesh of my right arm. The pain is horrible...the physical and mental aspect of it...I start loosing consciousness while staring into those grey eyes I knew so well, the ones that look so much like mine... But then suddenly I hear a yelp and the weight of the "animal" pulled off me. Another yelp... the loss of blood makes me faint again... just before my mind goes completely blank I see Cato kill the second mutt and I think he said "Sorry" to it while it died...Is he crying? No... he can't be... he doesn't have any feelings...BLANK.

* * *

When I wake up I don't open my eyes straight away. I try to remember what happened. Oh yeah... I'm Snow's prisoner, I'm stuck with Cato, and there were mutts in the room we were sent in. Woaw... What a lovely life...not.

I still have my eyes closed but I realise I'm not on "my new living-room floor" where I thought I fell. I'm on something soft, and covered in a nice fluid material. I think it's silk. Silk, it's what the capitol's bed sheets were made of. I had asked Cinna for the name at the time. Oh... I do miss him a lot. He was a friend... He wasn't like the other Capitol citizens.

Wait... Silk = bed sheets. I quickly open my eyes. I'm in a bedroom, and I'm laying in a king-sized bed with burgundy silk sheets. The room has blood-red walls apart from one which matches the sheets. I look around the room, it's very fancy. The bed, the dresser and night stand tables are all made of a dark wood. And there are candles (unlit) everywhere. And the rest of the lighting is very dim.

It all gives this room a strange vibe... It gives it a romantic vibe! What?! Why?!

I decide to get up. This room is bothering me... I stand up, only to realize I'm shirtless... Thank god I have a bra... And my right arm is all bandaged up... It doesn't seem to hurt as much as it should. Bizarre, it's all too strange for me. I go to the dresser, the first draw has women's clothes in it. I grab a top from in there. I don't know who it belongs too, but there is no way I'm going anywhere half-naked.

There are two doors in the room. Which one should I pick? I think earlier's events is making me have a fear of doors. I'm not really thinking rationally. Well I guess anybody who has lived that would feel the same. My father... I didn't think I would ever see his eyes again... well it wasn't really his... but still... I feel tears forming in my eyes so I push away those thoughts and open one of the doors. I switch the light on...no mutts...good! But instead I see an enormous bathroom with a complicated shower like the others from the Capitol and a massive bathtub. I can't help but admire this room... It's so unlike the tub I had to use in district 12. Back then I had to heat water up in the kitchen to have a bath.

I walk out, back into the bedroom and open the other door. I find myself in the living-room. I see Cato sitting watching T.V . He hears me come in and turns to face me. I just glare at him, my habit towards him.

"Aren't you gonna thank me for saving your life? You're quite rude, didn't anybody educate you?" he answers my glare.

"Thank you!" I reluctantly answer "But why? and I was doing fine without your help." I lied.

"Of course you were. And I did it, because I understood it was a test from Snow. If I let you die, my family would be dead." says Cato. Oh... he's right, that would explain everything. Fucking Snow.

"What happened next? Where are the bodies?"

"Some peacekeepers came to get them. And they asked me to take care of your injury." So Cato's the one who bandaged my arm. That means HE took my shirt off. I suddenly feel the blush heating my entire face. Of course Cato notices it and cockily adds :

"Nice rack by the way."

How dare he?!


End file.
